1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for displaying a seat layout in a room.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when designing or checking a seat layout or an arrangement of seats for staff in a room such as a company office or a call center, a planar image in which seat symbols are arranged is used. Locations of seat symbols in the planar image correspond to actual seats, respectively, and thus reflect positional relationships among the seats in the planar image (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-9713).